1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to an instrument used during surgical procedures to retract muscles and tissues from the bone being operated upon without the need of an assistant to hold the instrument in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of a surgical operation, such as hip pinning surgery, it is necessary for a surgical assistant to retract the muscles and tissues away from the lateral side of the femur of the hip so that the surgeon can view the structures to be operated upon. Currently, such muscles and tissues are held away from the lateral side of the femur of the hip by a commercially available retractor such as a Bennett Retractor.
This prior art retractor for holding the muscles and tissues away from the bone being operated upon has several disadvantages. For example, in order to retract the muscles and tissues, a surgical assistant must physically hold the retractor in position. Occasionally, a surgical assistant is not available and a surgical scrub nurse must hold the retractor, thereby limiting her ability to perform other necessary tasks that a surgical scrub nurse must perform during the course of an operation. Another disadvantage of the prior art retractor is that it creates a radiation risk to its holder's hands stemming from x-rays that must be taken during the course of the operation while the instrument is held in position.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a surgical instrument to retract muscles and tissues away from the bone being operated upon without the need of a surgical assistant or other person to hold it in position.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the radiation risk to surgical assistants from x-rays taken during the course of an operation.
It is another object of the present invention to achieve a cost saving advantage due to the elimination of the need for an assistant.